Sundae Breast
by LovelyBeats
Summary: This story was the result of a CollabFic event at /r/RWBYOC between me and /u/xSPYXEx. This written intermittently by us both over the course of several hours. This was my first time writing lemon, so I figured I'd post it here for shits and gigs. Hope you like it! WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON. VERY NSFW


Her head exploded with brilliant light and the world tumbled around her.

That savage kick to the face sent the blonde brawler sprawling to the rough steel floor of the train car.

Her assailant stood victorious over her, that mocking smirk plastered on her smug face. She took a few leisurely paces around Yang's broken body, savouring the moment. Drinking up the sight with her mismatched gaze.

And then Yang saw the stiletto glinting in her dainty little hand...

Neo grinned twirling her slim blade through her fingers with practiced ease, every blink switching the pattern of her mischievous eyes as she knelt down straddling Yang's stomach and leaning over to press the cold steel against Yang's throat.

As Yang lay there, barely clinging to consciousness, she could feel a warmth spread across her chest. A faint trickle, oozing from her broken nose.

Neo was on top of her now, sliding the knife delicately beneath Yang's clothes

The fabric began to slowly rip. And there was nothing Yang could do about it. What was worse, Neo wore that same smug, satisfied grin she had worn throughout the entire fight. She drank in the sight of Yang's fear with her mismatched brown-pink eyes.

Yang lay battered and beaten on the floor, unable to pull herself away from the sadistic girl straddling her. Neo made a mute giggle, eyes shifting in color as the blade made its path. Where it cut away the fabric, a thin cut danced through Yang's skin, little red beads pooling along the trail her knife left. It hurt, but Yang couldn't stop it.

Yang's mind was in a haze. The fury from the fight had wilted. Her eyes turned from fire to lavender once more and she looked up to meet the mismatched gaze of her assailant.

That smirk hadn't moved an inch.

There, on top of her, was living proof that Yang couldn't punch her way out of everything.

She jerked the knife upwards and Yang's breasts spilled free.

With the last of her failing strength, Yang struggled to cover herself. This only elicted a wider grin on Neo's smug countenance as she forced Yang's arm away with her free hand. Yang had about as much ability to resist as a ragdoll.

Her multicoloured eyes were bright with mute laughter. Neo danced the stiletto across Yang's chest. She bowed her head down to Yang's chest to tap her tongue against the crimson beads on Yang's bare skin like the delicate movement of a child licking an ice cream cone. She began to lick her ample breasts clean.

Before long, Yang's chest was spotless, and she was gasping. Neo playfully stuck out a red tongue at her victim.

Neo slipped her stiletto through Yang's leather belt...

Yang reached up to push Neo away, but her hand fell short. Instead of being able to push her back, her hand clutched at the soft colorful fabric of Neo's collar. Too weak to move her, Yang's arm fell limp and pulled Neo down on top of her.

Neo leaned in close, and kissed Yang's neck. She took hold of Yang's wrist, still grasping her collar and placed it on her breast. Yang made no move to resist. Neo's breath hot on her neck was making her shiver.

At that, she jerked the stiletto upwards and Yang's leather belt came loose...

Yang's mind was slipping slowly now into unconsciousness. She couldn't help but smile faintly and grind her hips upwards from underneath the warmth of the little lady on top of her. She had also started absentmindedly kneading Neo's breast over her jacket. But she winced in pain again as Neo brought the blade back up to Yang's sternum. Neo smirked wickedly as she traced a thin bloody line down Yang's chest and across her stomach.

The cut stopped at the abdomen. She took care to make it very shallow. There was a nice trickle of blood running between Yang's thighs now. She licked the blade clean and cut away the remains of Yang's shorts and half-skirt.

Neo smiled and watched the blood trickle down. Yang had long since stopped resisting, something Neo found rather distasteful. As a mute, she spent most of her days in silence. She wanted to hear. Specifically, she wanted to hear pain and pleasure.

Neo moved before Yang could stop her. One hand pressed into the sodden wetness between Yang's thighs while the other hand pressed the thin stiletto into the side of Yang's thigh.

Neo kissed Yang's neck. Then she licked her soft breasts, one after the other. Then she kissed her abdomen.

Yang was arcing her back anticipation, and she had slipped her hand beneath Neo's jacket to get a better feel of her. By the time Neo finally worked her way between Yang's thighs, Yang was sure she would pass out.

Just as her vision started to go hazy again, the stiletto bit quick, sharp and shallow into Yang's thigh and brought the world back into sharp focus. She yelped in pleasure and pain, and Neo's grin widened.

Neo's face was between Yang's bare thighs now, and she set to work cleaning the blood from the blonde brawler's moist lips.

Her tongue was electric and the pleasure was sharply intense.

Yang arced her back and moaned loud, half from the agony and half from ecstasy. Neo's smile widened further at that, her practiced tongue dancing quicker than her dagger had.

Neo couldn't resist it any more, she was already melting from the heat between Yang's leg. She slid a hand down her own body in an attempt to satisfy her own urges.

Yang couldn't take anymore. She snapped her back upwards, thrusting herself harder onto Neo's tongue. Her aura flared started to _burn_. Her body shuddered she cried out and moaned _loud_ Her fear and shame were thrown into the wind as her mind shattered and fire coursed through her veins.

After what seemed like an eternity, her body went limp and the floor was a mess. Neo looked up, smirking her smug smirk. The entire bottom half of her smug face was glistening.

Neo pressed herself against the warmth, letting her body melt against Yang's. Sliding up, Neo nibbled gently on Yang's neck, feeling the girl's heavy breathing below her.

Happy but unsatisfied, Neo slid Yang's hand down her body to return the favor.

But it was no use. Yang was unconscious now. The train was nearly at their destination, so she reluctantly stood up and teleported to reconvene with Roman and Cinder.

The blonde would have to owe her next time.


End file.
